


Tattoo? What Tattoo?

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [8]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Party Crashers

**Sherwood Forest. Night.  
** _(The outlaws are deep inside the forest, much closer to their potential attackers than they’ve ever ventured before. Octavia is sat by a fire pit mixing something with a pestle and mortar. Djaq, wearing her cloak, approaches her.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Are you sure we have enough of the mixture?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Shrugging her shoulders:)_ “I’ll admit, I’d be happier if we had more but even a pinch of this powder should do the trick.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Looking around the surrounding area:)_ “My people use this sap to help our torches burn longer, if we combine it with an explosive won’t it just-”  
 **Djaq:** _(Putting her hand up:)_ “The powder doesn’t work that way, trust me. Once we ignite the mixture they’ll be a big explosion but it will be contained to the one area.”  
 **Robin:** _(Approaching, having overheard:)_ “So we’re not going to be burning the forest down by doing this?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Once it explodes, any remaining mixture will go up with it. But we’ll only get one chance at it.”  
 **Much:** _(Moving to join Robin:)_ “Master, surely there’s another way? I mean, by combining Saracen and Celtic techniques aren’t we just asking for trouble?”  
 **Robin:** “What would you suggest we do, Much? You want us to take up arms against _(Turning to Octavia:)_ How many men?”  
 **Octavia:** “A couple hundred at least.”  
 **Robin:** _(Rounding on Much:)_ “Two hundred warriors baying for our blood.”  
 **Much:** “So she says.”  
 **Octavia:** “Lincoln and I both saw the troops by the river. The Commander doesn’t do things by halves.”  
 **Robin:** “They’re not just coming for us, Much. They’re coming to kill anyone in their path. The villagers, the Sheriff’s men, everyone who stands in their way.”  
 ****

**A few hundred yards away.  
** _(Tristan and Anya, flanked by their troops stand ready in a clearing.)  
_ **Anya:** _(Growing impatient:)_ “What now?”  
 **Tristan:** _(Squinting his eyes and making a decision:)_ “We’re not waiting till first light. We attack now.”  
 _(Tristan moves forward as the warriors follow him. Anya stands a moment and squares her jaw before she too heads out.)_

**Back at camp.  
** _(There is a rustling in the trees and Robin, Allan and Little John turn to face it, their weapons raised. Slowly, gingerly, Clarke emerges from the darkness, limping slightly. Lincoln following closely behind her, clutching his side.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Lowering his sword:)_ “Clarke! _(Moving quickly over to her:)_ You’re hurt.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Waving him off:)_ I’m fine, a few cuts and bruises. _(Turning to her rescuer:)_ Lincoln is-“  
 **Octavia:** "Lincoln!”  
 _(Octavia charges toward Lincoln, her sword raised as Lincoln is knocked down from behind by a warrior entering the camp. She tussles with the man a moment before disarming him and running him through. Five others appear inside the clearing.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s the scouting party, they’re coming, spread out men! _(Allan, Much, Little John and Will take a stance each squaring off with their attackers. Grabbing Will by the arm:)_ Will, you take Clarke as fast as you can to Knighton. We’ll fend off these lot.”  
 **Will:** “Robin, I can fight!”  
 **Robin:** “No, protect Clarke, get her away from here now!”  
 _(Will nods and takes Clarke’s hand, they each spare a last look at their situation and head for the trees.)  
_ **Little John:** “Come on then!”  
 _(Little John charges at two warriors, barging over them with his staff as Much, Allan and Robin take on the remaining three. As Octavia reaches down to help Lincoln up, She cries out in pain as she is struck by an arrow to the leg.)  
_ **Lincoln:** “Octavia!”  
 _(Lincoln covers her body with his own as Tristan finally arrives and gives the order:)_  
 **Tristan:** “Attack!”

_(Robin rushes over to meet him and punches him hard in the face, sending the unit leader to the floor.)  
_ **Robin:** “Djaq, what are you waiting for?! Ignite the mixture!”  
 **Djaq:** “I’m on it! _(She rushes over with a torch and ignites the starting line of powder which leads down into the ravine where the enemy is approaching.)_ Everyone down!”  
 _(Robin and Much team up to dump Tristan back down the ravine just in time before there is an almighty explosion. Everyone hits the dirt. Djaq watches horrorstruck as a huge ball of flame engulfs the charging mass of warriors. The fire so large and hot that it lights up the sky.)  
_ **Much:** _(Aghast:)_ “It’s just like the fires of hell!”  
 _(The screams of hundreds of men can be heard as the blaze rolls through the doused area, burning everything in its path. Just as Djaq predicted, once the fire uses up all of its energy, it burns out. Leaving a wave of destruction and scorched earth in its wake.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Dusting himself off:)_ “That was bloody amazing!”  
 **Little John:** _(Perplexed:)_ “The fire didn’t spread at all, it just died away.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nodding, assessing the damage:)_ “Just as Djaq said. _(He looks over to the Saracen who’s standing stock still looking down at the carnage.)_ Djaq? Are you all right?”  
 _(Djaq says nothing but nods mutely, closing her eyes for the first time.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Robin!”  
 _(Robin jogs over to Octavia as she’s being lifted into Lincoln’s arms.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Noticing the arrow sticking out of her leg:)_ “Is it-”  
 **Lincoln:** “It’s deep. I can help her but we have to leave now.”  
 **Robin:** “Djaq can help you, she’s trained with war wounds.”  
 **Lincoln:** “No.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Touching Lincoln’s face to calm him: To Robin:)_ “No, we have to separate. If there are any of our people that survived still out there-”  
 **Much:** “Not bloody likely!”  
 **Octavia:** “It’s not safe for us to be seen helping you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “Then this is where we must part. _(Placing his hand on Octavia’s shoulder gently:)_ Thank you, both of you. May you find that peace you seek.”   
**Octavia:** “And you as well.” __  
(Lincoln nods to Robin then turns with Octavia in his arms and heads deep into the woods. From a safe distance on the other side of the ravine, Anya watches. She sees Lincoln and Octavia leave as Robin and his gang move away from the scene before them. Decidedly outnumbered, she retreats back into the shadows as the lone survivor of this particular battle.)

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. The Next Morning.  
** _(Robin wakes abruptly from a dream of his time in the Holy Land and tosses his head back and forth, grimacing at the memories. Much is seated on a boulder above him and has seen it all. Robin starts to sit up, notices Much watching him, and looks guiltily away.)  
_ **Much:** _(Quietly, knowingly:)_ “Acre.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs heavily, then nods slightly. Quietly:)_ “Yes.”  
 **Much:** _(Silent a moment, then scratches his nose.)_ “Yeah, well you’re not the only one having nightmares. I don’t think Djaq had a wink of sleep last night.”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll talk with her. _(Looking around:)_ Is Will back?”  
 **Much:** _(Nods:)_ “He said they saw the flames clear the treeline. It was that high. _(Shudders at the memory, changing the subject:)_ It’s his birthday today. The King. Gisborne is celebrating in Locksley. Can you believe that? _(Robin sits with his knees up, puts his hands on them, and pushes himself up to stand. He steps to the fire and stretches his arms over his head as Much continues.)_ The great and the good raising their cups in your house to a man who wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Without you, there would be no birthday to celebrate. _(Robin stretches his back with his hands behind his head.)_ Can you imagine them, the Sheriff and his cronies, and their syco… sycophantic… _(scoffs, shakes his head.)_ It’s galling.”   
_(Robin gets a glint in his eye as a plan forms in his mind.)  
_ **Robin:** “In Locksley?”  
 **Much:** “More than galling. _(Much looks at Robin, who has a mischievous grin on his face as he looks sidelong at Much, a grin which Much knows all too well. With mistrust:)_ What?”  
 _(Robin smugly scrunches up his face as he rests his hand on top of the fire’s tripod.)  
_ **Robin:** “Hm. Why don’t we celebrate the King’s birthday, too? Hm? _(Much stares at Robin, who smirks and raises his eyebrows in anticipation.)_ Especially after last night. Lift our spirits a bit. What do you say?”  
 **Much:** “There is something wrong with you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiling and nodding.)_ “Mm-hm.”  
 **Much:** “I’m serious.”   
_(Robin laughs wildly.)_  
 ****

**Locksley Manor. Interior. Main room.  
** _(A crowd of people are talking and drinking. Marian and Edward stand near the fireplace under the stairs. Marian scowls at the guests.)  
_ **Edward:** _(to Marian:)_ “What is it?”  
 **Marian:** “What is it? This is Robin’s house. Look at these people.”  
 _(Gisborne addresses the crowd.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “My lords, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your attendance here today. As you know we are here to celebrate the King’s birthday. _(Turns to the table and pours wine into a goblet.)_ We wish him success in the Holy Land… _(picks up two goblets and walks over to Marian)_ …and we pray for his speedy return to these shores. _(Gisborne hands a goblet each to Edward and Marian, who smiles slightly as she takes it. Gisborne goes back to the table to pick up his own drink.)_ Please, raise your goblets in a toast… to King Richard.”  
 **The Guests:** “King Richard.”  
 _(The guests all sip from their goblets along with Isabella who appears not to be on her first goblet of the day. Gisborne stares at Marian as he drinks. Marian lowers her goblet and notices him staring.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I, myself… _(sets down his goblet)_ … have a particular reason to hope for the King’s early return to England. For when that day comes, this fair lady, Marian… _(Marian stares at him with apprehension in her eyes)_ …. has consented to be my wife.”  
 _(The guests “oh” and applaud.)_

_(Edward takes Marian’s hand.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Before I toast my future bride… _(takes a ring from the table and steps towards Marian.)_ … there is something that I would like to present to her. _(Gisborne walks over to Marian. Her face is blank as Gisborne holds up the ring to her.)_ May I?”  
 **Marian:** _(Whispers, leaning towards Gisborne:)_ “You leave me little choice.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I thought you had already made your choice.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles faintly.)_ “I have. This means so much to you, doesn’t it?”  
 **Gisborne:** “This means everything to me. Have I not expressed myself? _(Takes Marian’s left hand.)_ You mean everything to me. _(Gisborne sighs, then slips the ring on Marian’s finger. Edward watches silently. Gisborne pauses, letting the satisfaction of the moment sink in.)_ My lords and ladies, I give you… _(takes Edward’s goblet and holds up Marian’s hand)_ … the future Lady Gisborne.”  
 **The Guests:** “Hooray! Hooray!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sardonically:)_ “Hooray.”  
 _(An arrow suddenly knocks the goblet from Gisborne’s hand. Gisborne wildly looks up to see Robin standing at the top of the stairs with one foot on a crossbeam, which runs parallel to the stairs.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Facetiously:)_ “Have we missed the speeches?”  
 _(Little John kicks open the back door as Allan bursts in the front. Gisborne glances at Allan with his hand on his hilt as Marian smiles up at Robin, then quickly hides it. Djaq follows Little John in as Much strides along the gallery behind Robin with his bow drawn.)_

**Gisborne:** “Hood! I don’t remember inviting you.”   
**Robin:** _(With open contempt:)_ “Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?”  
 _(Much passes Robin and goes downstairs as Djaq takes Allan’s place by the front door and Allan goes to the back fireplace.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps since he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw?” _(Glares at Robin.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Laughs.)_ “I would have declined anyway. My men and I are here on business. _(Much heads straight for the food as Robin addresses the guests. Cheerfully:)_ Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewelry and valuables and handing them to that man over there. Much? _(Much, chewing, looks up, then wipes his mouth. Coming downstairs:)_ And then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly until we’ve gone.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Do as he says.”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans on a post at the foot of the stairs.)_ “Wise decision, Gisborne.” _(Little John, shaking his head in a silent scold, takes a sword from a guest. Robin looks around the post at Marian.)  
_ **Little John:** “Well, come on! Move it! Move it! Get up there.”   
_(Little John herds the guests towards the back as Much opens his shoulder bag. Robin looks at Marian and raises his eyebrows briefly with a glint in his eye. Marian fights to keep the smile from her face.)  
_ **Allan:** “This way, please, my friends. Thank you.”  
 _(Much nods, mouth full, as the guests pass and put things in his bag.)  
_ **Robin:** “Look on the bright side.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiling widely at Isabella:)_ “Don’t be shy.”  
 **Robin:** “You’ll sleep well tonight, knowing your donations will be feeding the poor of Nottinghamshire by this time tomorrow.”  
 _(Marian lets a smile show as Allan and Little John herd the guests into the back room. Robin checks their progress, then looks back again at Marian. Gisborne notices where Robin’s gaze is directed and his jealousy flares.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(A coach approaches. Will sees it, heads for the front door, places the butt of his broadaxe against it and knocks three times.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(Robin glances at the door.)  
_ **Little John:** “Signal.”   
_(Motions to Allan and Much.)  
_ **Robin:** “Nearly done.”   
_(Little John, Allan and Much go to stand by Robin, who leans his bow against the post.)  
_ **Much:** “Master?”  
 _(Robin steps to Gisborne and claps once.)  
_ _(Gisborne starts to draw his sword but Djaq puts her blade on his arm.)_   
**Edward:** “Robin, this is ugly.”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, this is ugly. _(Looks pointedly at Gisborne.)_ This is my house. So, Marian—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Back off, Locksley. Marian does not carry money about her person.”  
 _(Little John comes over and puts his staff to Gisborne’s neck.)  
_ **Robin:** “How do you know?”  
 **Marian:** “He is right. I do not carry money.”   
**Robin:** “My compliments. You are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavoury characters around. _(Allan glances around the room then leaves by the back door as Much stares wide-eyed at Robin, who picks up Marian’s left hand.)_ But this ring…” _(Scoffs.)_  
 **Little John:** _(In warning:)_ “Robin… signal.”   
**Gisborne:** “You’ve taken everything else. You can leave that.”  
 **Marian:** _(Quietly, slightly pleading:)_ “Robin…”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans into her.)_ “What?”  
 **Little John:** _(Impatiently:)_ “The signal!” ( _Moves away from Gisborne towards the back door. Robin kisses Marian’s hand and pulls off the ring.)  
_ **Much:** _(With disgust, picking up Robin’s bow:)_ “Please…”  
 _(Little John and Much leave through the back as Djaq heads for the back door.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Stepping backwards; to Gisborne with contempt:)_ “We should do this again. It was entertaining.” _(Turns for the backdoor.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Drawing sword:)_ “With any luck, once will be enough.”  
 _(Robin turns, draws his sword and blocks Gisborne’s in one motion, spinning Gisborne round as Edward pulls at Marian. Gisborne, with a dagger in his left hand, attempts to reach back with it to stab Robin, but Robin grabs his arm, twists it behind his back and pushes him forwards into the post by the stairs. Edward quickly leads Marian beyond the stairs, well out of the way, then they turn to watch. Robin pulls the dagger out of Gisborne’s hand, then steps back, allowing Gisborne to spin round and strike with his sword. Robin blocks it and drives Gisborne’s arm up, pushing him back, then pins Gisborne’s sleeve to the post with the dagger. Gisborne reaches out with his free hand at Robin’s throat, but Robin pushes it away and steps back, bringing his scimitar to the front and pointing it at Gisborne. Robin backs away. Gisborne glares at Robin, who grins wickedly back at him.)_

_(Gisborne pulls his arm down from the dagger, tearing his sleeve and revealing a solid black wolverine tattoo with a neat, straight, white scar across it. Robin’s grins falls into a wide-eyed gape as he recognises the tattoo. (A flashback to Robin’s dream: Robin slashing across the tattoo and Gisborne’s eyes in a masked face.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Surprise.”  
 **Robin:** “It was you!”   
_(Robin is so shocked he cannot move. Robin stares as Gisborne pulls the dagger out of his sleeve and Djaq runs over to Robin.)_   
**Djaq:** “Robin, what’s the matter with you? Wake up!”  
 _(Djaq circles behind Robin and pushes him towards the back exit as Gisborne punches her in the back with the butt of the dagger handle, knocking her to the floor. The Sheriff enters. Gisborne sheathes his sword as the Sheriff notices Djaq lying on the floor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Food poisoning?”  
 _(Gisborne runs outside past the Sheriff, Marian following.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Will, Allan and Little John are on horseback, getting away as fast as they can. Robin, sitting on his horse, glares back at Gisborne as Much rides past him. Robin starts his horse and Gisborne chases him on foot, Marian hurrying behind.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy, leave him.”  
 _(Gisborne runs to an outrider’s horse as Robin gallops away.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I don’t think so.”  
 **Marian:** “What has he taken? Trinkets, a few purses… nothing.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Mounts the horse.)_ “He has your ring.”  
 _(The Sheriff strolls over to Marian.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Your parties are much more fun than mine.”   
_(Marian ignores him, watching anxiously as Gisborne gallops off after Robin._ _Djaq is escorted past Marian, who gazes after her with concern. Isabella stands next to Marian.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Have they gone?”  
 **Marian:** _(Distractedly:)_ “Yeah.”  
 **Isabella:** “Even Allan? Shame.”  
 _(The women turn and head back towards the Manor.)_


	2. Priorities

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Gisborne is in pursuit of Robin. He races his horse through the forest up a hill and finds Robin calmly standing on a rise, looking down at the ring in his hand, his bow and quiver leaning against a tree. Gisborne dismounts, loops the reins over the roots of a fallen tree, and walks cautiously towards his foe. Robin appears to be calm and rational, but inside he is absolutely livid.)  
_ **Robin:** “Is this what you’re after? Take it.”   
_(Robin flips the ring like a coin at Gisborne and it lands on the dead leaves carpeting the ground. Gisborne sighs, looking down at the ring.)  
_ **Robin:** “When the King returns I will see you all hang for treason.”   
**Gisborne:** “I wouldn’t hold your breath if I were you.”   
**Robin:** _(Confidently:)_ “The King will return.”   
**Gisborne:** “If the King returns… I still win. I win Marian. _(Gisborne keeps an eye on Robin as he bends down to the ring, but as soon as he drops his gaze to pick it up, Robin runs forwards and kicks him in the face. Gisborne falls to the ground. Robin pulls out his scimitar and holds it to Gisborne’s throat while lifting up Gisborne’s shoulders, letting his head fall back and exposing his neck.)_ What are you gonna do now? Cut my other arm?”   
**Robin:** “No. I’m going to kill you.”   
**Little John:** “No! _(Robin looks back at Little John, Allan, Will and Much rushing in behind him.)_ Killing we do not do.”   
**Will:** “He’s right. At least that’s what you taught us.”   
**Much:** “We do not take part in bloodshed… unless absolutely necessary.”  
 _(Allan meekly shrugs. Robin looks at Gisborne, lets him go, then stabs the scimitar’s point into the ground. Gisborne smirks contemptuously at him and Robin punches him out cold.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “That was necessary.”   
_(Little John nods with an accepting look.)  
_ **Will:** “Hang on. Where’s Djaq?”  
 _(Much and Little John turn to Will with anxious faces, and Allan looks at Robin for an answer.)_

_(Gisborne is gagged and his hands are tied over his head to a tree. He watches Robin, who is glaring at him, walk into camp. Robin throws a piece of wood to the ground by the fire.)  
_ **Will:** “Djaq is our priority. She’s one of us.”   
**Robin:** “How long before Gisborne’s men come looking for their master _(Looking around at them all:)_ I need to sort this and I need to sort this now. _(Points to Gisborne.)_ This man is a traitor. He tried to kill the King!”   
**Allan:** “Look, I’m not being funny, but… I didn’t see it.”   
**Will:** “Nor did I.”   
_(Robin turns to Much with his arms wide, as if to say, “Back me up, here!”)  
_ **Much:** “You sent me for help, remember?”   
_(Robin turns away in utter frustration.)  
_ **Allan:** “I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you.”   
**Robin:** “That was before I realised it was Gisborne!”   
**Allan:** “Well, get your story straight. Are you sure this isn’t just about Marian agreeing to marry him? _(Robin turns, hands on his head, trying not to scream.)_ Anyway, that is not the point. The point is—”   
**Will:** _(Interrupting:)_ “They’ve got Djaq.”   
_(Robin turns, frowning.)  
_ **Much:** “We can’t leave her.”   
**Allan:** “We’ve got to get Djaq, Robin.”   
**Will:** “They could be torturing her.”   
**Robin:** “Do any of you understand what treason is?!”   
**Allan:** “I understand what torture is.”   
**Little John:** “Robin, we go to Nottingham, for Djaq. _(Little John forcefully punches Robin in the jaw with his staff in his hand, knocking him out cold. Allan lets him fall gently to the ground as a bewildered Much stares.)_ Sorry!”   
_(Little John throws down his staff and walks away as Will and Much stare after him, gaping.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The Jailer leads the Sheriff to Djaq’s cell.)  
_ **Jailer:** “I think you should see this. He’s been acting like this since you brought him in. He’s up to no good. _(They arrive at the cell.)_ There.”  
 _(The Sheriff steps forward, peering into the cell. Djaq is sitting on her heels on the floor, clasping her container, staring slightly down but not at anything in particular.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “What? He’s not doing anything.”  
 **Jailer:** “That’s how I know! They never do nothing. They always try something. Something’s wrong. With your permission, my lord, I’d like to have him hanged sooner rather than later?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Takes another step forward, looking at Djaq. Puts his fingers at his mouth, thinking, then points at her.)_ “What’s that around his neck? What is it, pretty boy?”  
 **Jailer:** “Must be some sort of heathen magic. I don’t like it. And I don’t like him.”  
 _(Djaq moves only her eyes to glance at the Jailer.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Glad you got me here for this.”  
 **Jailer:** “Thank you, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A clue: no. The next time you get me here for no reason I shall see you inside the cell, not outside it. Do you understand me?”  
 **Jailer:** “Yes, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I thought you would.” _(Leaves.)_   
_(The Jailer frowns at Djaq a moment longer, then leaves. When the way is clear, Djaq opens her container and pulls out the phial. She steps to the door, checks the guards, inspects the latch, then bends down to the lower hinge. She opens the phial and pours the acid on the hinge, which sizzles and smokes. After a moment she kicks at it until the bottom section springs free. She pushes it open and crawls through it. As she turns the corner, she runs right into the Jailer, who laughs and advances towards her. He backs her up to the wall, then forces the container from her hand and jerks its chain off her neck. Another guard comes over to inspect the cell door. The Jailer looks at the container, then glances at the broken barrier.)_  
 **Jailer:** “I knew it. Heathen magic. Bottled hellfire, my lord.”  
 _(Hands Sheriff the phial.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Hold up the phial.)_ “Melts solid iron?” _(Glances at Djaq.)_  
 **Jailer:** “It’s the devil’s work.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Did you make this yourself, my friend? _(Djaq reaches through the bars for the phial but the Sheriff grabs her arm and holds it out. Chuckles.)_ Oh, come along, do tell. _(Djaq stares defiantly.)_ I’ll bet this is the same concoction that lit up the sky outside my chamber window last night hmm? Or something very similar. _(The Sheriff tuts.)_ Solid iron… _(He pours some acid onto Djaq’s arm. She grunts in pain.)_ Ooh, ouch. Vicious stuff. Nasty, nasty.”   
_(Djaq grimaces, trying to pull her arm back.)  
_ **Jailer:** “Very. Shall we have him killed now?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Killed? Don’t be so ridiculous. If he can make more of this, I might even kiss him.”   
_(The Sheriff departs, leaving the Jailer puzzled.)_

**Sherwood Forest  
** _(While the gang have gone to rescue Djaq, Much has untied Robin…)  
_ **Robin:** “Who else was in the plot to kill the King?”   
**Gisborne:** “What are you going to do if I don’t talk?”   
**Robin:** “I will kill you. I will kill you whether you talk or not.”   
**Gisborne:** “No. You’ve changed, Locksley. You told me so yourself. ‘Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed’ was it? _(Robin storms off to the fire.)_ You’ve become a peace-lover, warm and woolly, taking trinkets for the poor.” _(Robin bends down, heats his sword in the fire and returns to Gisborne. Much steps between them, grabbing Robin’s shirt.)  
_ **Much:** “This is wrong. _(Robin doesn’t look at him.)_ Master… this is wrong.”   
**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “I’m not going to kill him. Just make him talk. _(Robin glances up at Much, then stands, holding out the white hot tip of the sword. Much gets out of his way as Robin slowly steps towards Gisborne.)_ The plot against the King. I want names.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Panting:)_ “What kind of king deserts his people to fight someone else’s war in a foreign land?”   
**Much:** “No! Stop! I will not take part in this. You will regret this. You will see sense and you will regret it.”   
**Robin:** _(Looks at Much. Callously:)_ “Then leave me. Go!”   
_(Looks back at Gisborne. Much takes off on his horse leaving the two men alone. Robin swings the sword overhand at Gisborne, who grimaces, expecting to be hit, but the sword hits tree above his head, severing his bonds. Gisborne looks up, then pulls his hands free and rips away the gag hanging round his neck as Robin calmly walks away, sword in hand. Gisborne looks about and sees Robin turn around to face him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Intensely:)_ “Make no mistake. This ends here, traitor.”   
_(Robin throws the sword away, it is to be a fight between the two, man to man combat.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Alchemy room.  
** _(The Sheriff enters, followed by Djaq and two guards. In the centre of the room is a circle of hanging shelves, filled with various jars, bottles, containers, herbs, etc., and tables underneath them. The Sheriff turns around to face her.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Alchemy. Marvellous idea. _(Walks around the shelf and table to the middle.)_ Frustrating results, but… especially if you’re my alchemist. _(The Sheriff points to a small skull on the shelf. Djaq steps to the side of the shelf to look.)_ This… _(pulls the skull off.)_ … is my last one. _(He holds it out to Djaq. She takes it and, seeing that it opens, does so. Inside is a flat surface and a small, round, metal jar in its centre.)_ Inkwell, poor fellow. Good boy. _(Djaq closes the skull as the Sheriff wanders on.)_ Handsome, a bit like you. _(Peers at her over a shelf.)_ Soft hands. _(Djaq glances at her hands, wondering if the Sheriff suspects.)_ But his alchemy, well, it was wretched, depressing. I shall have to say, I was very depressed. _(Continues circling around the shelves. Whispers:)_ But then you came along with your wonderful Saracen… what is it?”  
 **Djaq:** “Zayt al-Zaj.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, whatever, hm? Liquid that can burn through solid metal. _(Comes up behind Djaq and sucks in his breath.)_ Well. _(Djaq quickly turns and backs away from him.)_ Who’d have thought? So… I want you to make me up a batch.”  
 _(Takes the skull from Djaq and turns to put it back.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Brightly:)_ “I do not know how. _(The Sheriff turns to face her again and taps the skull.)_ I need particular ingredients. _(The Sheriff puts the skull on the shelf.)_ I do not see them here.”  
 **Sheriff:** “We have guards, over there, on the door. They’ll get you whatever it is that you need. _(Walks around the shelf for the door.)_ You have, shall we say, two days? _(Stops and chuckles.)_ Joke. Two hours.” _(Leaves.)_  
 _(Djaq looks around to see what she has at hand.)_  
 ****

**Locksley Manor. Exterior.**  
 _(Allan has come up with an idea on how to get into the castle. With a little help from Isabella and no fear of Gisborne returning anytime soon, Little John and Will load food and provisions from the Manor’s stores.)_  
 **Allan:** _(To the gang:)_ “See? Who needs Robin? It’ll be as easy as shelling peas. _(Turns to Isabella:)_ Thanks for this Iz, you’ve been a real help.”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh please, I’m glad to do it, after all, _(Sardonically.)_ my brother is nothing if not benevolent.”  
 **Allan:** “Ha, yeah ain’t that the truth. Well we better get going, time’s a wasting.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Slinking sensuously against Allan’s back:)_ “Now surely Djaq doesn’t need three strong, burly men to rescue her? _(Blows in Allan’s ear, whispering:)_ Seems a little greedy to me.” _(Allan turns to look her in the eye and sees the wantonness in her gaze.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Addressing Will and John but never breaking eye contact with Isabella:)_ “You know what lads, I think I’m gonna stay here and protect Izzy, can’t leave her all alone…it’s not safe.” _(Isabella smiles, victorious.)_  
 **Little John:** “What?”  
 **Will:** “It doesn’t matter, we have to rescue Djaq, lets go!”  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Main gate.  
** _(Little John and Will, with kerchiefs over their heads, drive a cart up to the gate Little John stops the horse and hides his face, embarrassed at his costume. The guards walks around the cart, inspecting the sacks and bushel baskets of vegetables. Finding nothing they let them pass. John chirrups to the horses. They enter the gate.)_

_(The fist fight continues. Robin punches Gisborne, who is slow to get up.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Face it. You’re loyal to a weak king.”   
**Robin:** “A king with principles.”   
_(Robin and Gisborne circle each other, waiting for the other to strike first.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “No. He’s a pawn and you know it. It’s not England’s war. It’s Rome’s.”   
**Robin:** “Then why have you made it worse? Your attack broke the ceasefire. There could have been peace.”   
**Gisborne:** “No, there will always be war. So let’s have a king who will fight for our gain, not the Pope’s.”   
**Robin:** “Do you know why I went to war? To recover Jerusalem. To recover our Holy Land.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “How noble.”   
**Robin:** “No. When I got there, I met the Muslims… and the Jews… and I saw it was their Holy Land, too.”   
**Gisborne:** “What are you, Locksley, lord of the dance? You thought you’d come back from the Holy Land covered in glory, didn’t you? Well, guess what? No-one here cares. They couldn’t even point at the Holy Land on a map. So what was it all for, eh? Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, hero of Acre. And look at you now. You’re just a common outlaw. House and lands lost. Do you think I don’t laugh every time I go to sleep in your bed? And Marian, the woman you gave up, lost… to me.” 

_(Robin gets to his feet, his eyes full of hatred.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You think I won’t laugh every time I— _(Robin punches Gisborne, then staggers backward and falls. Gisborne gets to his hands and knees again.)_ To be honest I was surprised you decided to stay in Nottingham. I mean, surely you would have friends else where that would take you in. I should have realised. Marian. I thought you’d given up long ago. But you still carry a torch for her, don’t you? And now she is to be mine.”   
**Robin:** “I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”   
**Gisborne:** “She has accepted me!”   
**Robin:** “When the King returns.”   
**Gisborne:** “A detail.”   
**Robin:** “She will know you are a traitor. I will tell her.”   
**Gisborne:** “I’ll deny it.”   
**Robin:** “She is astute.”   
**Gisborne:** “True. And she has her doubts about me. But she’s also stirred by me. _(Robin’s temper flares with jealousy.)_ She will believe my denial.”   
_(Robin musters every ounce of strength, punches Gisborne’s jaw and falls back, exhausted. Gisborne falls back, unconscious. Robin sits up just as Much and Marian appear at the top of the rise. Marian shakes her head in disbelief at the sight.)_


	3. Rescuing The Rescuers

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Little John and Will sneak through the castle, taking turns advancing from column to column.)  
_ **Will:** “I don’t suppose you’ve thought about how to get back out again?”  
 **Little John:** _(Grumpily:)_ “Later! We came for Djaq.”   
****

**Alchemy room.  
** _(Djaq goes from shelf to shelf, checking out the available compounds and herbs. She takes a metal jar from a shelf, opens it, sniffs it, and recoils at the pungent odour. It gives her an idea. The Sheriff enters. Djaq stands behind a tall flame on the worktable.)_  
 **Djaq:** “I have finished.”  
 **Sheriff:** “So quickly? We can test it on your outlaw friends. _(Djaq’s only reaction is to glance down calmly.)_ According to my kitchen master, they’ve arrived already. They’re so predictable. _(Chuckles.)_ Oh, were you expecting to be rescued? Hm? They won’t think of looking for you in here. _(Djaq reaches for a small pitcher and pours its contents into the large bowl of powder in front of her. The powder ignites and dense smoke quickly fills the entire room.)_ What are you doing? _(Djaq pulls her vest over her nose and steps back from her concoction as the Sheriff coughs and sputters.)_ What are you doing?! Guards _(Hidden by the smoke, Djaq crawls on the floor around the table and between the guards as they have their limited vision on the Sheriff.)_ Get on your knees! _(Once safely behind the guards, Djaq stands and runs.)_ Guards!!!”  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Djaq passes more guards stationed along the corridor.)  
_ **Djaq: “** Quickly! Stop the fire! Sound the alarm!”  
 _(She runs towards the dungeons as the guards run towards the smoke.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Get over here! There! Stop!”  
 ****

**Dungeons.  
** _(Little John and Will are looking for Djaq, but all the cells are empty, doors ajar.)  
_ **Will:** “There’s no-one here. No prisoners, not even a jailer. Wh—?”  
 _(The main door opens and guards with swords surround them. The outlaws throw their cloaks behind their shoulders to free their arms and ready their weapons.)  
_ **Little John:** “Trap.”  
 _(The guards attack and the gang defend. Little John blocks and Will brings his hand axe down on a guard’s arm, then ducks the swing from a second, comes up swinging his axe behind him at the first and turns to face the second again. Little John punches his foe. Will parries the second guard’s blow, turns to backslap the first, then throws his elbow into the second. Little John blocks with his staff, then kicks the feet out from under a soldier. A guard grabs Will round the neck from behind as Djaq rushes in, swinging her sword into a guard’s back. Djaq turns to Little John, who swings his weighted ferrets at the head of one guard, then brings them back at the other, knocking them out.)_  
 **Will:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Are you all right?  
 **Djaq:** “Are **_you_** all right?” _(Will nods.)  
_ **Will:** “I thought we came to save you.”  
 **Djaq:** “Now I’m saving you. Irritating, isn’t it?”   
_(Little John, impatient at their banter, whistles and pointedly indicates the door. They run out into the castle.)_

**Locksley Manor.**  
 _(Allan and Isabella talk, leaning on the balcony and looking down at the room where Gisborne’s party took place earlier.)_  
 **Allan:** “Well that was my brother all over, since we were kids we both should’ve been hanged dozens of times.”  
 **Isabella:** “I can imagine you two were a great team when you put your minds to something.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah. _(Thinking:)_ Maybe if we’d stayed together things would’ve turned out different.”  
 **Isabella:** “Hm, perhaps you would’ve been the one chasing me down in the woods. _(Flirtatiously:)_ Although I can’t say I would’ve run as fast if that were the case.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiling:)_ “Yeah I bet you little minx.”  
 _(They both fall silent, each thinking about the day they met.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Sincerely:)_ “I’m sorry Allan, about your brother. Even after everything he tried to do to me.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeh, thanks. Brothers eh, always more trouble than they’re worth. Thanks Iz, I didn’t realise how much I needed to talk about things.”  
 **Isabella:** “Of course, he was family. But you’re right, brothers sure know how to tear the heart out of you.”  
 **Allan:** _(Nods:)_ “Gisborne will be all right, Robin’s just gonna scare him a bit. I don’t think he’ll kill him.”  
 **Isabella:** “Not before I get the chance. _(Noticing Allan’s look.)_ Only joking. Guy has his flaws but despite everything I do still love him. _(Allan nods and looks down as Isabella walks along the landing letting her hair down and then undoing her dress as she does so.)_ However, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get back at him somehow. _(She turns to face Allan as her dress falls to the floor. Allan looks up to see her stood, utterly unabashed, naked.)_ Do you have any ideas?”  
 **Allan:** _(For once, struggling to find a witty comeback:)_ “I er….well yeah, I mean.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Walking back towards Allan, taking his hand)_ “Come now Allan-A-Dale, _(pushing him back against an open window and beginning to remove his shirt.)_ I’ve given my word that I would stay away from outlaws while under my brother’s protection. _(Pulling Allan’s shirt up, over his head, muffling any answer he may have given.)_ But I am not currently under his protection, am I?”  
 **Allan:** _(Giving the most serious look he can muster:)_ “No, my lady, you’re under mine.”  
 **Isabella:** “Mm I most certainly am. _(Leaning closer and kissing him deeply. As they part:)_ So how about some fun in Guy’s bed?”  
 **Allan:** “I thought you’d never ask. Lead the way.”  
 _(Isabella smirks at him as she turns and leads Allan towards Gisborne’s bed chamber. Allan watching every sway of her hips as she walks.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(The gang run down a long, narrow corridor.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Where now? Do you actually have a plan?”  
 _(Will, Djaq and Little John pause behind columns. Little John shakes his head.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin? Where is he?”  
 _(Little John runs past her without answering. Will tries to think of an excuse.)  
_ **Will:** “Well, he’s basically… _(Little John groans loudly as they reach a dead end.)_ That’s difficult to explain.”  
 **Djaq:** “Robin did not come?”  
 **Will:** “He was, erm, he was… distracted.”  
 **Djaq:** _(to Little John:)_ “Because I killed all those men?”  
 _(Little John stares silently at her a short moment, then opens the door at the end of their corridor.)_  
 **Little John:** “Here! Go!”  
 ****

**Privy room.  
** _(They all file into the small room. Little John closes the door behind them.)  
_ **Will:** “So?”  
 **Little John:** “So? It leads outdoors. _(Flies buzz around their heads.)_ Well what? Have you got any better ideas?”  
 **Will:** “Must be another way.”  
 **Little John:** _(Firmly:)_ “We go. _(Little John pushes Will.)_ Go, go, go!”  
 _(Will wraps his cloak around him, steps in and slides down.)_  
 ****

**Outside Nottingham.  
** _(Will slides down into the rubbish heap.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Privy room.  
Djaq: **_(to Little John:)_ “Catch me at the bottom.”  
 _(Little John nods, climbs in and slides down. The Sheriff opens the door to find Djaq staring down the hole. She quickly closes the cover and faces the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Well, if you were that desperate to go, all you had to do was ask. _(Djaq charges at the guards, but is caught by them. The Sheriff takes her sword.)_ Take him to the dungeons. If he doesn’t want to play nice, we will play nasty.”  
 ****

**Outside Nottingham.  
** _(Will and Little John, covered in filth, realise Djaq has not followed them down.)  
_ **Will:** “We need help.” __  
(Will spits something out of his mouth as Little John dejectedly gets to his feet.)

**Knighton Hall.  
** _(Edward is seated by the fireplace as Matilda and her daughter descend the stairs.)  
_ **Edward:** “How is she?”  
 **Matilda:** “A little shaken and she’ll have some nasty bruises, but she’ll live.”  
 **Edward:** _(Starting to get to his feet:)_ “Thank you, I don’t know what Nottingham would do without your skills, dear lady.”  
 **Matilda:** _(Nods;)_ “Don’t get up, Sir Edward. We’ll see ourselves out.”  
 _(The two women leave through the door as Clarke makes her way gingerly downstairs. There is an awkward silence between them as Clarke crosses over to the table to pour herself some water.)  
_ **Edward:** _(As Clarke raises a cup to him in question:)_ “No, thank you. _(Clarke fills her own and drinks from it.)_ I had no right to speak to you like that. There was no excuse for it.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Taking a moment, looking down at her cup:)_ “You were concerned for Marian’s safety. _(Looking over to him:)_ And your own. _(Edward nods and looks away in shame.)_ What happened to me wasn’t your fault. When I came here that morning I was already planning to meet with the clan leader. It was reckless but it was also something I had to do.”  
 **Edward:** “You could have been killed.”  
 **Clarke:** “And I would’ve been if not for the efforts of two of their own. They saved me and I have to believe they’re not the only ones who would’ve done so.”  
 **Edward:** “Centuries of cruelty and oppression is not an easy thing to overcome. I fear with your Uncle on the throne and the clans united against him-”  
 **Clarke:** “That England is on the verge of a war it cannot win.”  
 **Edward:** “Indeed.”  
 **Clarke:** “What happened in the forest bought us some time but they will regroup.”  
 **Edward:** “You make it sound like a game. From what you’ve told me hundreds of their men were burned alive! That won’t go unanswered.”  
 **Clarke:** “The people of England didn’t start this war, it was men like my Grandfather and my Uncles who began the bloodshed. They revel in the power of bending other people to their will. _(Quieter:)_ My family’s legacy is a brutal one and a big reason as to why I wanted no part of it.”  
 **Edward:** _(Getting to his feet and crossing over to her:)_ “But now?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Sighs:)_ “But now I see that running away and letting men like the Sheriff and Prince John rule England is not the answer. Nothing will change as long as good people continue to allow their tyranny to exist.”  
 **Edward:** “By the sounds of it, the Celts are thinking the same way.”  
 **Clarke:** “Yes but their way comes with mass destruction. ‘Blood must have blood’ has become their mantra and that means every man, woman and child is a target.”  
 **Edward:** “So what can we possibly do to stop them?”  
 **Clarke:** “I need to speak with their Commander. _(At Edwards look:)_ To show them that not every man stands behind Prince John, that not every man deserves to be wiped out in the name of vengeance.”  
 _(Edward shakes his head, at a loss for what to say. Clarke pours herself another drink of water and watches him a moment.)  
_ **Edward:** “I’ve…laid out some clothes for you in the guest room. _(Glancing at her briefly:)_ Your room, if you wish to take it. _(Looking down at the table, quietly:)_ They were my wife’s, you’re about her size. I thought you could wear them as I have yours washed.”  
 _(Clarke watches as Edward still can’t meet her gaze. Slowly she reaches out a hand and places it on his.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(As Edward finally looks up at her:)_ “Thank you.”

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Gisborne is still unconscious and is tied to a tree, this time by several loops of rope around his torso. He is also gagged and blindfolded. Much sits near Gisborne, guarding him and holding the hilt of his sword, point down. Nearly out of earshot, Robin lounges against the tree to which he was previously tied. Marian stands in front of him, trying to reason with him. They make an effort to keep their voices down, knowing Gisborne must not hear her.)_  
 **Marian:** “What are you doing? You’re a killer now?”   
**Robin:** “When I have to be.”   
**Marian:** “Oh grow up!”   
**Robin:** “Gisborne made his choice. Everything is a choice. Everything we do. You told me that.”   
**Marian:** “What choice?”   
**Robin:** “In the Holy Land, Saracens came to kill the King. But it wasn’t Saracens. It was him.”   
**Marian:** “Rubbish!”   
**Robin:** “He stabbed me and left me for dead. And then he went to kill the King in his bed.”   
**Marian:** “I don’t believe you. This is about you and me. _(Robin leans his head back against the tree, rolling his eyes.)_ I want you to know I didn’t realise he was going to announce the marriage.”   
**Robin:** “Well, you didn’t seem uncomfortable. _(There is a moment of silence as Marian glares at him.)_ I have proof… his arm. I wounded him. His tattoo.” 

**Marian:** “What tattoo? _(A bit agitated:)_ And I was uncomfortable.”   
**Robin:** “He has a tattoo on his arm. _(Pause. Silently, fiercely:)_ You took his ring.”   
**Marian:** “ _You_ took his ring! How could he have been in the Holy Land? He was here in your house! No! Even if you are right…”   
**Robin:** “I am right.”   
**Marian:** “A trial. The process of law.”   
**Robin:** “There is no law. Until Richard returns the Sheriff is the law. Gisborne is the law. And that is why I have to kill him.”   
**Marian:** “No. I forbid you.” _(Robin sags back to lean against the tree again.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “You don’t believe me.”   
**Marian:** “I don’t know what to believe. Guy… is not a man who would…Surely…”   
**Robin:** “Of course. He is to be your husband.”   
**Marian:** “You know full well I agreed to that under duress. You know I have to play things this way _(Robin looks down and shakes his head.)_ from the inside, for my father if for nothing else. I do not have the option to just run off into the forest. _(Robin looks at her and shakes his head again.)_ What?”   
**Robin:** “Everything… is a choice.”   
**Marian:** “Yes, just like you leaving for the Holy Land in the first place was a choice.” 

**Locksley Manor. Exterior.**  
 _(Little John glares at Allan as he passes him. Allan notices their long faces.)  
_ **Allan:** “What happened? _(The new arrivals start to take off their cloaks. Sniffs twice.)_ You stink! Hah! _(Looks around.)_ Where’s Djaq?”  
 **Little John:** _(Turns around.)_ “It was a trap!”  
 **Will:** “We came out through the privy. She was right behind us.”  
 **Little John:** “They took her back!”  
 **Allan:** “Right, we need Robin. _(Turns to Isabella and kisses her cheek.)_ We’ve got to go Iz.”  
 **Isabella:** “Wait! _(Calling to a servant:)_ Gladstone?”  
 _(The white haired man comes out from inside the stables.)_  
 **Gladstone:** “Yes, M’lady?”  
 **Isabella:** “Be a dear and hang these cloaks up in Sir Guy’s wardrobe won’t you?”  
 **Gladstone:** “Yes M’lady. _(He stoops down to pick up the soiled cloaks.) As soon as they’ve been washed.”_  
 **Isabella:** “Oh no…. _(She turns and smiles mischievously at the outlaws. To Gladstone:)_ Hang them up just as they are. They’re perfect.”


	4. Make A Trade

**Somewhere Downstream.  
** _(Octavia sits propped up against a fallen tree beside a fire pit, the arrow still protruding from her leg. A dagger is being heated by the flames. A few dozen steps away from her, Lincoln washes some clothes in the stream.)  
_ **Lincoln:** _(Walking back over to her:)_ “How’re you feeling?”  
 **Octavia:** _(Flatly:)_ “Like I got shot in the leg with an arrow. _(As Lincoln fusses with her leg, Octavia places two fingers under his chin to turn his head towards her:)_ Stop stalling and pull it out. _(Lincoln does just that and a spurt of blood gushes from the wound.)_ Ahh! No warning, nothing?! _(Lincoln’s only response is to pull the dagger from the fire. Octavia looks at it and grabs his hand.)_ I take it back, no warning is better. _(Lincoln slowly lowers the dagger and presses it firmly against Octavia’s leg. She gives out a muffled yell then breathes deeply as Lincoln removes the knife.)_ Thank God that’s over.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Sniffs the arrow then licks the tip, spitting it out immediately:)_ “Poison.”  
 _(They look at each other.)  
_ **Octavia:** “I’m guessing that means you don’t have the antidote?”  
 **Lincoln:** “No.”  
 **Octavia:** “So we go back.”  
 **Lincoln:** “It’s too far.”  
 **Octavia:** “It’s farther to the sea. _(Lincoln looks around grimacing:)_ Lincoln, we are not going back to your clan. You know what they do to traitors, death by a thousand cuts. _(Lincoln shakes his head.)_ Every single member of the clan will take a turn stabbing you. _(Lincoln looks to her:)_ And then they’ll feed you to the bugs.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(His eyes widening, hands his dagger to Octavia:)_ “I’ll be right back.”  
 **Octavia:** “Lincoln, where are you going?”  
 **Lincoln:** “The antidote. It comes from the beetles that feed on the river moss. _(Cupping her head in his hand:)_ You’re going to feed on the beetles. It’ll work, trust me.”  
 _(Lincoln gets to his feet and runs for the river as Octavia looks down at her leg.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Much is stabbing the ground with his sword, watching Robin and Marian from a distance when Little John, Allan and Will return to camp behind him. Little John, flustered, kicks over a basket, sending it flying at Much, who quickly stands, thinking Little John is angry at him for releasing Robin.)_  
 **Much:** “Now, look, he’s been my master for ten years. What do you expect me to do?”  
 **Little John:** _(Approaches Much, looks at Gisborne.)_ “Him?”  
 **Much:** _(Sheathes his sword.)_ “Alive… It has been somewhat touch and go. _(Little John frowns at Much.)_ Not since the Holy Land have I seen… _(jerks his head sideways at Robin. Little John scoffs loudly.)_ It took all my powers to calm him. _(Looks at Marian.)_ And…and hers. _(Little John, surprised, looks back at Robin, sees Marian, then scowls at Much.)_ But it was I who fetched her, so you could say it was all my doing.”   
**Little John:** “We need him. _(Little John, Allan and Will walk over to Robin. Pleasantly to Robin, motioning to go:)_ We go to Nottingham.”   
**Robin:** _(Acidly:)_ “I thought you were going. I have unfinished business here.”   
**Allan:** “It’s Djaq.”   
**Robin:** “The Sheriff will be expecting a rescue. It is better to wait… to think.”   
**Will:** “Robin, wake up! It’s Djaq!”   
**Robin:** “You are thinking of just one man. I am thinking of the King and the whole of England.”   
**Will:** “Djaq is not one man. She’s a woman. _(Marian looks at Will, startled at this revelation.)_ Have you even thought about what could happen if the Sheriff realises?”   
**Marian:** “Djaq is a woman? The Saracen?”   
**Allan:** _(Holds up a hand to her.)_ “Long story.”   
**Little John:** _(Points at Gisborne.)_ “He can wait. Djaq cannot.”   
**Robin:** “No!”   
**Much:** “If they know we’re coming, then we could all die.”   
**Allan:** “True, but it’s Djaq.”   
**Much:** “Well, what does that mean? ‘True, but it’s Djaq.’ It’s not even an answer.”   
**Allan:** “But the thing is… I like her.”   
**Will:** “I think I love her.”   
_(Allan and Will look at each other. Robin turns to them, Much is agape, Little John stunned, Marian not sure what to think.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, even then, that is… that is no reason to knowingly walk into a trap.”   
**Marian:** “Robin is right. You need to think. _(Looks at Gisborne.)_ Look. That is your solution. Trade him for her.”   
**Robin:** “No! _(Marian looks sternly at him, Little John glares sidelong at him.)  
_ I am not letting him get away with this.”   
**Little John:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Robin!”  
 _(Little John steps forward and swings at Robin but he is ready for him this time, sidestepping John’s attack but walks right into Will’s punch to Robin’s jaw, knocking him out again. Much puts his hands on the back of his head, exasperated.)_  
 **Will:** “Not sorry.” 

_(They all stand about silently, looking from Will to Marian to the unconscious Robin on the ground.)_  
 **Marian:** “Well…perhaps that was for the best. _(Taking charge.)_ Much, you stay here and look after Robin. Allan and John go untie Gisborne and make sure he’s ready to move. I’ll go to the castle and try to convince the Sheriff to make the trade. _(She turns to go but sees that Will is still standing there motionless lost in thought.)_ She’ll be OK, Will.”   
_(She puts her hand on his shoulder, he nods slightly.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The Sheriff and the Jailer are standing in front of Djaq’s cell.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Has he talked yet?”  
 **Jailer:** “Just about to start.” _(Clicks the shears in his hand.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Pointedly:)_ “Well, hurry up then. _(The Jailer unlocks and opens the door. Djaq is visibly frightened.)_ Try and do it quietly. I can’t bear bawling.”  
 _(The Sheriff and the Jailer are about to enter the cell when Marian interrupts.)  
_ **Marian:** “My lord sheriff? _(The Sheriff turns to face her.)_ I need your help.”  
 _(The Sheriff looks at Djaq, who is staring fearfully at him, then back at Marian.)_

**By The River.  
** _(Lincoln is digging for bugs when he hears Octavia’s scream. Turning his head toward the sound he waits only a moment before sprinting back upstream. As he reaches her, Octavia is attempting to stand using the dagger as a prop.)  
_ **Lincoln:** _(As Octavia falls back down:)_ “Octavia! _(She raises the dagger towards him, her eyes wide and wild.)_ Hey, what’s wrong?!”   
_(Holding her head in his hands.)  
_ **Octavia:** “I-I saw a man. No - a monster!”  
 **Lincoln:** “It’s the poison. _(Feeling her head:)_ You’re burning up, come on. _(Pulling Octavia to her feet:)_ We have to hurry. _(Lifting Octavia up over his shoulders he runs with her back towards the woods.)_ I know what we have to do.”  
 **Octavia:** “What? Wait, where are we going?”  
 **Lincoln:** “Just hold on.”  
 **Octavia:** “Tell me where we’re going!”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Avoiding the question:)_ “Can’t you smell it? We’re almost at the sea.”  
 **Octavia:** “No, I can’t smell anything. Lincoln, I’m scared!”  
 _(Lincoln quickens his pace.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(The Sheriff is seated at one end of the long table. Marian stands at the other end.)  
_ **Marian:** “They said to give you this. _(Marian slides a tag down the length of the table. The Sheriff catches it.)_ Said you’d understand?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Inspecting the tag:)_ “This, erm, this outlaw. He didn’t rob you?”   
**Marian:** “He was only interested in the exchange. Guy for your prisoner. My husband-to-be for the Saracen.”   
**Sheriff:** “You see, something’s not right. How do I know this isn’t an outlaw ruse?”   
**Marian:** “Guy is your lieutenant, your ally… your friend.”   
**Sheriff:** “Friend? _(Marian nods slightly, her face full of worry.)_ We are talking about the same Guy? I mean, I hardly noticed he was missing.”   
**Marian:** “My lord sheriff, please. They have Guy. If they should do anything to him, I…” _(Feigns trying not to cry.)_

**Sheriff:** “Yes, all right. _(Stands and walks the length of the table to Marian.)_ Might just stop your snivelling.”   
**Marian:** “The outlaws will kill Guy if you harm the Saracen boy. Have you harmed him?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Pauses, tapping his fingers against the tag.)_ “No. _(Sighs, thinking, then decides. Clicks his fingers to a guard.)_ OK. Prepare the Saracen for travel. _(Drops the tag on the table in front of Marian. Marian sighs, relieved it worked.)_ You will owe me a favour now however.”   
**Marian:** _(Frowns slightly:)_ “Yes, Lord Sheriff.”   
**Sheriff:** “Don’t worry, I will collect.” 


	5. Trading Places

**Deep In The Forest.  
** _(Octavia lies on the forest floor as she slowly regains consciousness. Turning her head, her eyes focus blearily on a figure squatting around a small fire. As the man looks over his shoulder at her, she can see it isn’t Lincoln. Alarmed by this, Octavia attempts to get up from her prone position but her body will not cooperate. The man rises slowly to his full height and walks over to her. Kneeling next to Octavia, he grabs her by the back of the head and pulls her up, pushing a cup filled with red liquid to her mouth.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Turning her head away:)_ “Where is Lincoln?”  
 **Nyko:** “Drink. _(He pours some of the liquid into her mouth, which Octavia spits out. Nyko pulls her head back harshly by the hair.)_ Drink or die, your choice. _(Octavia looks at him then leans towards the cup.)_ All of it.”  
 _(Octavia takes all of the red substance into her mouth and Nyko clamps his hand over her chin to make sure she swallows it all. The last thing Octavia sees before passing out is Nyko’s glaring face hovering over her.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin wakes, puts his hand to his head, grimacing, then suddenly looks to Gisborne’s vacant tree. Much waits, leaning against a fur-covered rock, arms folded, bracing himself for Robin’s reaction.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looks at Much.)_ “Where is he?”  
 **Much:** _(Quietly:)_ “They’ve taken him. _(Robin’s head falls back in dismay.)_ It was the only way for Djaq.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sits up.)_ “It was not their decision to make. Where have they gone? _(Much shakes his head slightly.)_ Where?”  
 **Much:** “I’m not gonna tell you! _(Robin hangs his head.)_ Please, you can’t make me!”  
 **Robin:** “If you are my friend, if you are my true friend, you must do this one thing for me… Please.”  
 _(Much agonises over his duty to Robin or the gang. He pulls his cap over his eyes, bangs his fists on his legs and groans in frustration. Robin looks back at Gisborne’s tree.)_  
 ****

**Treeton Mine. Interior.  
** _(Little John pushes a bound and gagged Gisborne ahead of him. The Sheriff follows some guards inside from another direction, pulling Djaq by a rope around her neck.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood has gone to a lot of trouble for you, pretty boy. _(Pulls on Djaq’s rope.)_ Not one rescue, but two.”  
 **Djaq:** “He didn’t come the first time.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, are you feeling unloved? _(The Sheriff pulls hard on the rope and Djaq stumbles into him. The Sheriff stops, thinks, then opens each side of Djaq’s vest in turn.)_ Ah! Ah, pretty boy, not a pretty boy at all! Oh, no wonder they want you back in the forest, hm? All those long, cold nights. Well, obviously… _(tugs on rope again)_ … you won’t be going back. You see, Hood, he thinks there are two tunnels that are clear. One in, one out. Clever… but not clever enough.”  
 _(Little John appears with Gisborne from the opposite direction. He pushes Gisborne to the ground.)_

**Sheriff:** “Where’s Hood?”   
_(Little John silently sets down his lantern and stands up with a look of defiance. Then Robin appears behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Here.” _(He hangs his lantern on the wall.)  
_ **Little John:** “Robin, no!”   
**Robin:** “I did not agree to this trade, John.”   
**Sheriff:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Dissent in the ranks?”   
**Robin:** “I did not agree to this trade. _(Walks to Little John’s side and looks Djaq in the eyes.)_ But I should have done. _(to the Sheriff:)_ Let him go.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Scoffs.)_ “It’s all right, Hood. Your secret’s out, hm? Your pet Saracen… _(The Sheriff pulls hard on the rope, making Djaq stumble to Robin’s side. Gisborne quickly crawls towards the Sheriff.)_ … is a lady! Hm? The great thing is, she gave me this.”   
_(Pulls up Djaq’s container round his neck, sniffs and recoils.)  
_ **Robin:** “Your secret’s out, too. There is no way Gisborne went to the Holy Land without your say-so.”   
_(Gisborne, standing up, turns to look at Robin.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Feigning innocence:)_ “Holy Land? Gisborne?”   
**Robin:** “I have proof. On his arm. His tattoo _(The Sheriff glares sidelong at Gisborne.)_ People in the King’s guard have heard about that tattoo, and when they return from the Holy Land, he will pay. _(The Sheriff pulls out Gisborne’s arm and looks at the tattoo beneath the torn sleeve.)_ And you will pay.”   
**Sheriff:** “Tattoo? _(The Sheriff pours acid from the container on Gisborne’s tattoo. Gisborne screams.)_ What tattoo?” _  
(Robin charges, but Little John holds him back.)   
_**Robin:** “No!!!”   
**Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Shut up, you big jessie!”  
 **Djaq:** _(to Robin.)_ “Let’s go.”  
 **Sheriff:** “You’re not going anywhere. Guards! _(Several guards break through the slats boarding up a tunnel.)_ Look, an old tunnel. _(Little John punches his arms forward to stretch back his sleeves, ready to fight.)_ Surprise. Gotcha!”

**Robin:** “Surprise. _(Two ropes drop from above.)_ An old shaft. Surprise. Let’s go! Grabs a rope.”  
 **Little John:** “Go! _(Little John backslaps a guard as Djaq gets a foothold in the loop, Robin grabs the rope and the Sheriff pulls Gisborne back down the mine tunnel.)_ Go!”  
 **Robin:** “Let’s go! _(Robin and Djaq’s rope rises. As he’s pulled up:)_ Another time, Gisborne.”  
 _(Little John kicks back a guard, who lands at the feet of another. Little John turns and punches out a fourth.)  
_ ****

**Above ground.  
** _(Much, Will and Allan pull up on the rope. Djaq climbs out. Will and Allan both acknowledge her at the same time as she takes a place between them to help pull out Little John.)  
_ **Will:** “Djaq.”  
 _(Allan nods to her, then Will glances jealously back at him as Robin climbs out.)_  
 ****

**In the mine.  
Sheriff: **_(Furiously to the guards:)_ “Get off them!”  
 ****

**Above ground.  
Robin: **“Quick! Get John out!”   
****

**In the mine.  
Little John: **_(Ready at the rope:)_ “Pull!”  
 _(Little John is raised up just in the nick of time to get out of the reach of the guards’ sword points.)  
_ ****

**Above ground.  
Robin: **“Pull!”   
_(Robin, Much, Will, Allan and Djaq all pull on Little John’s rope, which has been looped through a gibbet’s supports. Much waits at the edge. Little John looks down at the guards below and laughs, then falls onto the ground at the edge as Much loses his footing and falls onto his back with his feet flying. Robin drops the rope and bends over with his hands on his knees in relief.)  
_ ****

**In the mine.  
** _(The Sheriff looks up the shaft. Gisborne is still moaning.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Through his teeth:)_ “Stop mewling, Gisborne. Maybe in future you’ll think twice before painting your arm like a girl!”  
 _(The Sheriff tugs on the tattooed arm and leaves.)_

**Back In The Forest.  
** _(Octavia slowly regains consciousness once again and notices the man kneeling a few feet away from her.)  
_ **Nyko:** _(Matter of factly:)_ "You’re feeling better.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Who’re you? _(Wincing:)_ Where’s Lincoln?”  
 **Nyko:** _(Glancing at her then back to his medicines:)_ “I’m Nyko. Lincoln is my friend, it’s why I helped you. _(Octavia grits her teeth and gets to her feet.)_ You can stand, good. _(Lower:)_ Because now you should run.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Eyes widening, looks over her shoulder a moment then approaches Nyko:)_ “Where’s Lincoln?!”  
 **Nyko:** _(Still kneeling:)_ “He’s answering for what he’s done. _(Stands and faces her:)_ Because you helped them, our clan is vulnerable. If others attacked us, we could not fight them off.”  
 _(As Nyko makes to move past her, Octavia puts a hand on his chest.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Wait, wait. Are you saying that they caught him? _(Nyko looks down then nods.)_ They’ll kill him! We have to do something. Please, you said he’s your friend! We HAVE to do something.”  
 **Nyko:** _(Softly:)_ “I did do something. _(Points at her:)_ I saved your life. Now run.”  
 _(Nyko returns to gathering herbs, turning his back on Octavia. As soon as he does, Octavia strikes him in the head with a rock. As Nyko gets back to his knees, Octavia hits him again, this time knocking him out.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Taking a steadying breath:)_ “Thank you for saving my life.”

**Cut To: A ravine near Lincoln’s clan’s camp.  
** _(Octavia walks Nyko ahead of her along a ravine. She’s holding a sword to his throat and using his body as a shield. Nyko’s hands are bound behind him. All along the top of the ravine warriors are positioned wielding either bows or other weapons. They reach the camp of Lincoln’s clan.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(To anyone listening:)_ “My name is Octavia and you have something I want!”  
 _(A female warrior steps out from behind a sentry.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Approaching them:)_ “I am Indra. What do you want, Octavia?”  
 **Octavia:** “Lincoln.”  
 **Indra:** _(Coldly:)_ “No. _(Enraged, Octavia kicks Nyko in the calf, sending him to his knees. The surrounding warriors raise their weapons.)_ Halt! _(To Octavia:)_ That’s enough. Nyko is our only healer.”  
 **Octavia:** “Good. Then you’ll do as I say. _(Pulling Nyko’s head back and holding the sword tightly against his neck.)_ Bring Lincoln to the place I saw him last. He knows where that is. Just you and him. No one else. _(To the warriors, loudly:)_ If I see ANY ONE ELSE _(To Indra:)_ I’ll kill your healer. _(Nyko winces as the blade cuts into him:)_ You have until dark. _(Indra glares at her. To Nyko:)_ Get up. _(Pulls him back to his feet and, backing out of the ravine, keeps her eyes on the warriors above her.)_


	6. The Size Of Things

**Knighton Hall.  
**_(Marian is returning home from the castle and is suddenly joined by Isabella who walks alongside her.)  
_**Isabella:** “Heya Maz”  
**Marian:** _(Spooked briefly by her presence:)_ “Oh! Isabella, you made me jump. _(Realising what she was just called:)_ Maz?”  
**Isabella:** “Yeah, just trying it out, it’s a nickname thing.”  
**Marian:** “Marian is fine, thank you.”  
**Isabella:** “Spoil sport. _(They both walk quietly for a moment towards Knighton.)_ Any word on Guy?”  
**Marian:** “Oh, yes - the Sheriff was going to trade Djaq-”  
**Isabella:** _(interjecting:)_ “The Saracen girl.”  
**Marian:** _(A little perturbed that Isabella knew this before her:)_ “Yes. She’s going to be traded for Gisborne, though I think I now owe the Sheriff a favour.”  
**Isabella:** “Ooh, sounds ominous.”  
**Marian:** “Indeed.”  
_(They reach the house.)  
_**Marian:** “So…are you joining us for dinner?”  
**Isabella:** “That would be lovely, thanks. _(Marian nods.)_ And if you could say that I was here all day after the party, that’d be great too.”  
**Marian:** “I don’t understand…”  
**Isabella:** “Well, Locksley is in a bit of a state at the moment…I made sure of it. _(She winks as Marian looks confused.)_ I’ll blame it on the outlaws of course. A little rebellion against my brother now and then does wonders for the soul. _(She smiles at Marian then turns to face Edward who is standing at the door:)_ Ah, Sir Edward, how are you?“   
**Edward:** “Lady Isabella, what a delightful surprise. If I had known-”  
**Isabella:** _(Cutting him off:)_ “Completely my fault. I just needed to be out of the Manor for awhile and Marian has graciously invited me to dine with you.”  
**Marian:** _(Exchanging looks with Edward:)_ “Well I…”  
**Isabella:** _(Putting her hands up:)_ “All right, I invited myself. But, we are going to be family soon after all.”  
**Edward:** “You are always welcome here, Isabella.”  
**Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thank you. I have missed you both and I had hoped to talk to you during the celebrations. And the Princess of course. _(As Marian and Edward look quickly at each other, teasingly:)_ It wasn’t a secret she’s here was it?”  
**Marian:** “How did you know?”  
**Isabella:** “It turns out that Gladstone is a bit of a gossip. Relax you two, my lips are sealed. Shall we?”  
_(Edward steps aside allowing Isabella entry into Knighton Hall as Marian, smiling, shakes her head and follows her inside.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
**_(Robin sits on a log away from the gang, dejected and ashamed. Little John stands away from him, his back turned and arms folded, but turns to watch over his shoulder as Djaq approaches Robin. Much, Allan and Will are filling plates by the fire.)  
_**Djaq:** “Is it true? There would have been peace without this…Gisborne? _(Robin nods slightly, still staring out at the trees.)_ And yet you gave him up for me?”  
**Robin:** “Gisborne will have his reckoning. _(Looking at her.)_ You are far more important. _(Softer:)_ What you did… _(Djaq shakes her head:)_ …I hope you know it was a necessary evil. They were coming to kill us all and you stopped them. You saved many lives today, Djaq. Not just our own.”  
**Djaq:** “It doesn’t feel that way to me. _(Looking down:)_ When I was in the dungeons all I could think about was the sound of those warriors’ screams.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods and looks surreptitiously over at the others. Quietly to Djaq:)_ “I hear the same sounds. _(At Djaq’s look.)_ The screams of the many men killed by me and my men in Acre. It haunts me still.”  
**Djaq:** _(Sadly:)_ “Does it… _(Robin looks away:)_ Does it get any easier?”  
_(Robin is silent a moment, then he glances at Djaq and hangs his head. Little John relents a bit and comes over. Much and Will stand and walk over, each with two plates. Allan takes a bite and follows with his. Little John sits beside Robin, wanting to say something, but still not looking at him. Will hands a plate to Djaq. Much sits at Robin’s feet and offers him a plate.)  
_**Much:** “Brought you some food.”  
_(Robin slowly takes the plate as Will sits at Little John’s feet and Allan settles himself on a rock between Robin and Much. Robin glances at Much, who nods once in encouragement. Robin tears off a piece of chicken and puts it in his mouth as Little John taps his leg. Robin looks back at him.)  
_**Little John:** _(Quietly:)_ “Hey.”  
_(Jerks his head a bit to indicate he wants some. Robin hands him a small bite and Little John eats it. Much looks at Robin, chewing and a smile forming. Robin takes a bite off the chicken leg, chuckles with Little John, and realises all is forgiven.)_

**Knighton Hall. Late Evening.  
**_(Clarke, Marian, Isabella and Edward are all sat around the dining table at Knighton Hall. Conversation is flowing as freely as the drinks being poured by the servants. Clarke is talking to Isabella about her aunt, Queen Joan.)  
_**Clarke:** "What do you mean no one’s heard from her?”  
**Isabella:** “Forgive me, Princess, but the last anyone from the Royal Court saw Queen Joan was when she left for Sicily. Prince John didn’t seem too concerned however.”  
**Edward:** “I’ll bet he didn’t. _(All eyes turn to Edward:)_ Joan supports her brother Richard, she’s devoted to him. I believe it was that devotion which caused the rift between she and Prince John.”  
**Marian:** “But you have no proof of this?”  
**Edward:** “I know that Bartholomew of Shiring was among her closest allies. Had she still had the Prince’s ear there would be no way she would’ve stood for his execution.”  
**Isabella:** “So are you saying the Prince sent her away?”  
**Edward:** “If no one at the Royal Court has seen her since that day, I can only assume he did.”  
_(There is a silence as all eyes slowly travel back to Clarke. It takes her a moment to notice everyone looking at her.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Shrugging her shoulders:)_ “Don’t look at me, I’ve been living on the lam these last few years. I’ve no idea where my Aunt is.”  
**Isabella:** _(Remembering:)_ “She was a spirited presence at Court. I remember quite fondly the day she put my late husband in his place. Of course, I paid for it later that evening, but still…”  
_(Isabella trails off, her thoughts briefly returning to the dark days of her marriage to Thornton.)  
_**Marian:** _(Changing the subject, to Clarke:)_ “Do you have any idea where the Commander might have their base?”  
_(Clarke looks at Marian then glances at Isabella.)  
_**Isabella:** “Oh I assure you, Princess, my brother will not hear a word of this conversation from me.”  
**Marian:** _(Vouching for Isabella:)_ “Isabella helped Robin’s gang gain entry to the castle today to rescue Djaq. _(Curiously:)_ Did you know that Djaq-”  
**Clarke:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Is a woman? _(Nods as Marian frowns again at being the last to know this bit of information about Djaq. Sighs:)_ I’ve no idea, it could be anywhere. What I do know is I have to speak with their Commander before they have time to reinforce their numbers.“  
**Marian:** “Do you still think a treaty can be reached?”  
**Clarke:** “I have to. The alternative is too horrible to think about.”  
**Isabella:** _(Admires Clarke a moment:)_ "You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you at court, Princess.”  
**Clarke:** “It was a case of having to. And please, call me Clarke.”  
**Isabella:** _(Nods and brings a goblet to her lips before pausing:)_ “Wasn’t that your cat’s name?”

**Sherwood Forest. Night.  
**_(Octavia is pacing, waiting to trade Nyko for Lincoln. Nyko is stood leaning against a large boulder, his hands bound in front of him.)  
_**Nyko:** “Looks like you’ll have to kill me.”  
_(Octavia turns to him and is about to say something when there’s a noise behind her. She spins around toward the sound and Nyko stands straight. Sensing that it’s Indra with Lincoln, Octavia stomps over to Nyko and grabs him by the shoulder. She puts the sword to his throat just in time before Indra and Lincoln emerge from the trees. With Indra by his side, Lincoln slowly makes his way into the clearing, battered and bloody.)  
_**Octavia:** _(Accusingly to Indra:)_ “He’s hurt!”  
**Indra:** _(Flatly:)_ “He should be dead.”  
_(Lincoln gives Indra a final look before continuing forward. Noticing this, Octavia cuts Nyko’s hands free.)  
_**Octavia:** _(Whispering to Nyko:)_ “Sorry.”  
_(Nyko shakes his head then walks forward. The two men pass each other, pausing briefly to give the other man a conciliatory nod. Lincoln stops in front of Octavia and smiles as best he can under the circumstances.)  
_**Indra:** _(Quietly as Nyko reaches her:)_ “If I see either of them again, I will kill them.”  
_(Nyko says nothing but keeps walking into the trees, thoroughly unimpressed by the days events.)_

**Knighton Hall. Later That Evening.  
**_(The drinks are still flowing and the ladies conversation has turned to less serious matters.)  
_**Marian:** “In Guy’s bed?!”  
**Isabella:** _(Beaming:)_ “Yep. Several times, actually.”  
**Clarke:** “Aren’t you worried the servants will tell your brother?”  
**Marian:** _(Waving that idea off:)_ “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. Gladstone can’t stand Sir Guy, you can see it in his eyes. I think they’re all biding their time until Robin reclaims his home.”  
**Clarke:** “Which will be when Richard returns. And when that happens…”  
**Marian:** “I will have to marry Gisborne.”  
_(There is silence for a moment until…)  
_**Isabella:** “It’s funny you mention eyes, Marian. Because yours were twinkling this morning when Robin crashed the party.”  
**Marian:** _(With a smile she cannot contain:)_ “I don’t know what you mean.”  
**Isabella:** “Oh come on. You practically lit up the room when he arrived. Guy may be too clueless to notice but it was very clear to those of us who know about these things.”  
**Clarke:** “Meaning you I suppose?”  
**Isabella:** _(Smirking:)_ “As a matter of fact.”  
**Clarke:** “You and Thornton?!”  
**Isabella:** “Oh, god no. The stable boy.”  
**Marian:** _(Smiling:)_ “Really?”  
**Isabella:** “Mm, absolutely. He had a huge-”  
**Marian:** _(Looking pointedly to her father:)_ “Isabella!”  
**Isabella:** _(Finishing innocently:)_ “Upside.”  
_(If Sir Edward is shocked by their topic of conversation, he’s doing a very good job of hiding it.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Leaning in, interested:)_ “So, was it…I mean you hear things. _(Looking to Marian for support:)_ From hearth girls..”  
**Marian:** _(Adding helpfully:)_ “Or chamber maids.”  
**Clarke:** “It depends who’s talking really.”  
**Isabella:** _(Innocently:)_ “What exactly is it that you ladies are asking me?”  
**Clarke:** _(Glancing at Marian then hurriedly asking her question:)_ “Was there much…difference…between the stable boy and your husband?”  
**Isabella:** _(Smiling:)_ “Between Noblemen and servants you mean?“  
**Clarke & Marian: **"Yes.”  
**Isabella:** _(Biting her lip, trying to decide how best to proceed:)_ “Well, lets just say that if there were a race between Thornton and the stable boy. _(All three women lean in closer together in an attempt to spare Edward’s blushes:)_ The stable boy would’ve had at least a three inch advantage.”  
_(As the three women burst out laughing, Edward promptly stands up.)  
_**Edward:** “All right! _(Draining his own goblet:)_ I think it’s time I retire for the night. _(He staggers a moment, leaning on the table.)_ Good night ladies.”  
**Clarke & Isabella: **“Goodnight, Sir Edward.”  
**Marian:** _(Trying to keep her smile at bay:)_ “Goodnight, father.”  
_(Edward straightens himself and then walks towards the staircase, holding tightly to the banister as he carefully climbs the stairs to bed. Marian watches him go then turns back to Isabella.)  
_**Marian:** “You are wicked!”  
**Isabella:** _(Raising her goblet:)_ “I’ll drink to that!”  
_(The renewed cackles of laughter can be heard through the open windows, traveling across the night air and reaching the ears of a lone figure standing in the darkness. Anya watches from her position a moment longer before slinking back into the shadows.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
